It All Began With a Summer of Surprises
by lycanthropeluvr
Summary: Dudley has to host an exchange student for reasons unknown. Aunt Marge comes to visit and Harry is forced to go back to the cupboard under the stairs, but with a few unexpected surprises. Bleh, horrible summary. I guess it’s PG-13 for crude word?


Summary: Dudley has to host an exchange student or reasons unknown. Aunt Marge comes to visit and Harry is forced to go back to the cupboard under the stairs, but with a few unexpected surprises. Bleh, this is a horrible summary. I guess it's PG-13 for crude language...?  
  
Disclaimer: Uh, I don't own Harry Potter and co. but I do own the exchange student.  
  
**Exchange Student**  
  
After arriving home from picking Harry up at King's Cross Station, Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's shoulder, stopping him right in front of the door.

"You better be good all summer," he warned Harry. "We'll be hosting an exchange student, so you've been moved back to the cupboard till he leaves!"

"But-" Harry began.

"No buts!" Uncle Vernon. "Things won't change no matter what you say. You're Aunt Marge arrived to visit yesterday so the guest room is already full. We need a room for the exchange student and the only one left is yours. Now get inside." With that he opened the front door and shoved Harry in.

"Don't worry about your things," Uncle Vernon said suddenly. "They've already been moved."

"Perfect..." Harry muttered under his breath. "Aunt Marge is here and I've moved back to the cupboard in the same day. This must be a nightmare."

Slowly he made his way to the cupboard. He dragged his trunk and stuffed it under the bed. Then laid down, getting set for a summer of hell.  
  
=================   
  
Over the week of preparation Harry learned little of the exchange student. His name was Randy Moor; he was around 16 years old and from the U.S. Aunt Marge seemed to avoid Harry at all costs, while he did the same thing. The only time they couldn't avoid each other was during meals, but they never spoke. Aunt Petunia, quite oblivious to all that became totally panicked and cleaned the house countless times, making sure there was not one speck of dust. She didn't allow Harry to clean afraid he would just mess it up, and became sourer towards him than before. To avoid all of it he wandered around to the park and such, savoring his freedom before the Randy came.  
  
=================

The day for Randy Moor was scheduled to arrive came and Harry had decided to continue to wander, due to the fact if anything became dirty Aunt Petunia would go on a rampage and not feed him at all. Before he knew it, it had become quite late, the sun down and everything covered in shadow. While wandering through the park Harry saw Dudley and his goons torturing a cat. Harry knew they would try to beat him up if they saw him and tried to walk by silently. To his dismay, he stepped on a fallen branch that made an audible snap.

"Oh. It's our favorite victim," called out one of the goons.

Without thinking Harry pulled out his wand. "Don't you dare come near me!" he said, holding his wand out menacingly.

"What ya gonna do with that?" another goon said. "Give us splinters?"

When Harry released he was holding his wand he hesitated.

_What am I going to do?_ he thought. _I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school._

When Harry hesitated, Dudley was able to sneak up on him and take his wand.

"You won't need this now," Dudley said, bringing Harry back to reality.

Harry's blood rand cold. Here was Dudley and his gang, that had decided to beat him up, and he had nothing to defend himself with. In his panic one of Dudley's goods punched him in the face causing him to fall over backwards, the blow rendering him almost unconscious. Before he could respond someone else kicked him in the stomach, and pain spread though his body.

"Hey!" someone yelled at the group. "What are you punks doing?" The voice definitely had an American accent to it.

"We do whatever we damn well feel like!" Dudley yelled back at the person.

"You shouldn't pick on those smaller than you," the voice said. Then the person it belonged to stepped out of the shadows.  
  
=================   
  
A/N: This is too short of a chapter... I really wanted a cliffhanger though. I love those. Well, I love to write them. I don't love to read them. So why is it there? They make the story interesting. I'll try not to make too many.

R&R please!!!!


End file.
